Gosei knight
GOSEI KNIGHT is an unknown human-like header from gosei world. he came to earth to help the goseigers after the warstar had fallen and the yuumajuu had re-arose BACKSTORY he was orignally a header known as "groundion". during a great war in gosei world, a heaven like location, with a being of insect monsters known as YUUMAJUU, he went missing and trapped both the yuumajuu and himself on earth. they eventually escaped after the warstar were all destroyed, and groundioun escaped from the glasure he was resting in by making a deal with the earth and becoming gosei knight, a being just as powerful as a gosei angel. He first appeared infront of the Goseigers during their first fight with the Yuumajuu, and defeated the first Yuuma beast in both normal size and giant size. ARSENAL LEON CELLULER: gosei knight's phone device, used to use tensou technique, and since gosei knight uses knightic power: which harnesses the other three gosei powers(skick, seaick, landick), he has more har nessed powers. LEON LASER: gosei knights weapon that goes from a sword to a gun. in sword mode, it can perform the "knight metalic" and in gun mode, he can attach the leon celluler on top and attach the vulcan on the front and; using the knight dynamic card, can perform his main finisher: the KNIGHT DYNAMIC. HEADERS *VULCAN HEADER: his personal header for performing weapon finisher's: mainly the knight dynamic. it doesnt do much else. *SEALEON HEADER: a sea-themed header based off a lion, *SKYON HEADER: a sky-themed header based off a lion GROUNDION FORM Gosei Knights true form, accessed when he puts the "Groundion" Card in the Leon Celluler and enters a code. it starts off as the Groundion Header, and then fully becomes Groundion when accessing the Groundion body using a Heavy Loader. MECHA GOSEI GROUND: gosei knight's main mecha: formed using the sealeon, skyon, and groundion headers. its main finisher; or victory charge as there called in the show, is the "groundrastic" in where he launches missiles from various parts in his body and attacks the oppenent straight, just going through him. groundion forms the torso, arms, and head, and skyon and sealeon form the legs. *GROUNDION: the majority of Gosei Ground, forming, the Head, torso and Arms. *SEALEON: the left leg. *SKYON: the right leg. TRIVIA *in one episode, he uses an ice themed tensou card with its own symbol, implying that there are more than three tribes in gosei world, but whether or not they are still in existance or were taken down during a great gosei world is unknown.(same could be said for exotic and mystic) *he is the second sixth senshi that has no civilian form(three if you count the orignal bull black), the first being sky ninja shurikenger of ninpuu sentai hurricanger *he is also the third sixth senshi(fourth senshi in general) to have a red visor, the first two being timefire of mirai sentai timeranger and abarekiller of bakeryuu sentai abaranger. *he is the third non-main senshi to grow giant size and become part of his mecha, the first being bullblack of seijyuu sentai gingaman, and the following being wolzard, rival of mahou sentai magiranger. Category:Super Sentai Category:Goseiger Category:Additional member Category:Additional members